


Princess And Knight

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of a princess and her protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess And Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



Once upon a time, in the kingdom of the sun, there lived a princess. 

 

It was said, that on the day of her birth, she was blessed by an angel, and gained the gifts of kindness and insight. Those gifts gave the princess the ability to see into the heart of every person, and determine their inherent goodness and wisdom. 

 

However, as she grew, the king and queen began to grow worried about her health. Their daughter would occasionally go through fainting spells, and there were times when she would fall ill and become unable to move. 

 

She grew up kind yet isolated from most children her age, as she couldn’t run and play with the other children her age without risking fainting. 

 

The only other child who encountered her, and became her closest friend, was a girl who wanted to be a knight. 

 

* * *

 

Sayaka Miki grew up surrounded by stories. She grew into the sort of person who wanted to save everyone on this world, whether through defending the honor of all she encountered or following in her parents’ footsteps to eradicate all disease. 

 

So, when she came to the palace and learned that the princess couldn’t leave her room lest risk fainting and death, she was determined to find her. 

 

It made perfect sense to her. Why should the princess have to live alone, without the friendship of other children? She couldn’t imagine her life without some of the other children, and she could cure the princess’ condition. 

 

One day, when everyone was busy, she ran up the stairs and unlocked the door to the princess’ room, where she was lying in bed, seemingly motionless. 

 

“Hello! I’m here to help you, Princess Madoka!” she exclaimed, as she closed the door behind her and took a seat next to the bed. 

 

“You are a very kind person, Sayaka.” the princess answered, as if she could see into her soul. 

 

* * *

 

The princess and the knight grew up together after their first meeting, and were almost never seen apart. The knight never did find a cure for the princess, but her parents and others who sought to improve the life of the people helped improve her strength. 

 

The knight did become the princess’ stalwart protector, vowing to never leave her and defend her against all enemies.The princess ascended to the throne after the death of her mother, and her reign was noted for its fairness and idealism, although some wondered why she never married. 

 

The two lived happily togther for all their days. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and I'm really sorry if it's bad... and this is also my favorite PMMM friendship as well. :)


End file.
